Analysis
Overview Professor X's analysis system provides an overall threat assessment of the characters within Earth-27M. Analysis Might A measure of the individual's ability to lift weight or deliver powerful blows with their body. * 0 - Significantly impaired strength * 1 - Weak: Cannot lift 75% of their mass. * 2 - Normal: Able to lift 75% to 150% of their mass. * 3 - Peak Human: able to lift twice own body weight * 4 - Superhuman: 800 lbs-25 ton range * 5 - Superhuman: 25-75 ton range * 6 - Superhuman: 75-100 ton range * 7 - Incalculable: in excess of 100 tons Acumen A measure of the individual's ability to think and process information, the depth of their education (formal or otherwise), range of their skills and talents, awareness of their surroundings, capacity to process information strategically. * 0 - Significantly Impaired * 1 - Below-Average * 2 - Average * 3 - Learned * 4 - Gifted * 5 - Genius * 6 - Super-Genius * 7 - Ultra-Genius, bordering on omniscient Speed The individual's running and/or flying speed, or ability to cover vast distances by some other means (not dependent on technology). * 0 - Immobile * 1 - Physically slow: Less than 10 MPH running speed * 2 - Normal: 10 to 20 MPH running speed * 3 - Exceptional: 20 to 30 MPH, or ability to fly at any rate on their own power. * 4 - Superhuman: 31 to 700 MPH or teleporting in local proximity. * 5 - Supersonic: Mach-1 through Orbital Velocity or teleporting across the globe. * 6 - Speed of Light: Orbital Velocity to Speed of Light or teleporting off-planet. * 7 - Transcending: Speed of light: 186,000 miles per second or teleporting across the universe. Tactical The proficiency in hand-to-hand combat. * 0 - None * 1 - Poor * 2 - Normal (Can through a punch, knows a few moves) * 3 - Professional training (average police officer, military veteran, self-defense hobbyist) * 4 - Experienced fighter (Professional Fighter, active military special forces, SWAT officer) * 5 - Master Fighter (Professional Assassin) * 6 - Legendary Fighter (World-Class Assassin, Kung Fu Master) * 7 - Paragon Fighter (A God of War, The Best At What They Do) Energy The ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control energy. * 0 - None * 1 - Insignificant ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control non-kinetic energy. * 2 - Some ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control non-kinetic energy (one type). * 3 - Moderate ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control non-kinetic energy; some ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control kinetic energy through non-contact; or some ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control multiple forms of energy. * 4 - Extensive ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control non-kinetic energy; moderate ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control kinetic energy through non-contact; or moderate ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control multiple forms of energy. * 5 - Impressive ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control non-kinetic energy; extensive ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control kinetic energy through non-contact; or extensive ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control multiple forms of energy. * 6 - Mastered ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control non-kinetic energy; impressive ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control kinetic energy through non-contact; or impressive ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control multiple forms of energy. * 7 - Unsurpassed ability to discharge, absorb, and/or control one or more forms of energy. Resilience The ability to resist or recover from bodily injury via natural means. * 0 - Flimsy * 1 - Weak * 2 - Normal * 3 - Enhanced, Tough * 4 - Regenerative * 5 - Bulletproof * 6 - Superhuman * 7 - Virtually indestructible Trivia and Notes Notes * The analysis fields are an acronym for M.A.S.T.E.R. Links and References Category:Earth-27 Lore